Hagaren Drabbles
by innocent passerby
Summary: A series of drabbles, all roughly 100 words long. Any pairings will be mentioned in ch. titles
1. Behind Closed Doors Elricest, Izumi

"Look! It's not as bad as you think."

"It's disgusting!"

"All you have to do is open your mouth, I'll do the rest."

Izumi paused at the door. Al and Ed i had /i to have been fighting about milk, but she still hesitated.

"Gross! Don't get that anywhere neat me!"

"You don't think it's so bad when I do it!"

"You like it!"

Izumi threw the door open, yelling "Ed, drink your... AL!" What she saw was not Al forcing milk upon his unwilling brother.

Needless to say, they were both punished. Severely. Sometimes things i should /i be left behind closed doors.


	2. Childhood Ed, Al

Before falling asleep, Edward would often retrospect over things in his childhood. This evening, he was recalling a particularly heartwarming event.

i It was storming that evening. Al and him shared a bed through most of their early life until they lived with Sensei. That's why Al crawled into Ed's bed and begged Ed to let him stay for the night. At first Ed refused, telling Al that he needed to grow up. After few moments, Al convinced Ed to let him stay. Ed didn't like the idea of sleeping alone either, and the thunder outside was keeping him awake.

Alphonse's smile was so genuine that it made him smile too. Ed even let Al curl up against him, and they snuggled close; it only took a couple minutes before they were both snoring and in dreamland. /i 

It only took a couple minutes for Edward to fall asleep as well.


	3. Costume Ed, Al, Roy

Edward growled and barked with much enthusiasm, "I refuse! There's no way!"

"But you've got longer hair than me, and you're the older one!" Al argued, his voice full of determination.

"That doesn't matter! I still refuse! This was my idea, so we're doing it my way!" Edward demanded.

"That's not fair, Niisan!" Al whined.

Roy approached the bickering siblings, clearing his throat to get their attention. "What's going on, you two?"

Ed fumed, "He expects me to dress up as Leah!" Edward's face was flushed beet red.

Mustang just grinned and said, "You'll look lovely with your hair in buns."


	4. Food pg13, Ed, Hohenheim

Edward was standing over the stove, prodding at the sizzling meat on the skillet as he called out to his father, "Dad! Don't waste food! Why the hell did you throw out that perfectly good sausage!"

Hohenheim peered into the room, "Why? What did you do with it?"

"I'm grilling it for dinner tonight! Smells delicious, doesn't it?" Ed replied.

Hohenheim gulped, "Ed, that wasn't a sausage; it fell off while I was thinking about your mother..."

Ed shrieked, "Ew! I tasted it before I started cooking!" Ed passed out.

Hohenheim sighed and scratched the back of his head, he was just kidding after all.


	5. Gift Elricest

Edward had never been good at giving gifts, so Al never expected that Edward would be the one to give him the best present he'd ever received.

It was waiting for Al when he awoke that morning, laying under the Cristmas tree. At first, Al couldn't believe his eyes, but realization soon hit him.

Al held his breath and kneeled down, taking his present up into his arms. "Thank you," he whispered over and over into the stream of gold.

Al spent the entire morning catching up with his brother that day. After all, it had been a long four years.


	6. Kiss pg, Elricest

It was a surprise that Al could still remember his first kiss.

It had been Edward's suggestion to kiss as practice for when they got girlfriends. Al had only been 6 at the time, so he wasn't thinking about getting a girlfriend yet.

Al thought that it was still a good idea, because when he had asked his mother about kisses, she told him "You kiss a person you really love," and Al really loved his brother.

The kiss was very sloppy, because Edward wanted to kiss with his mouth open and Al didn't realize until he was saturated in spit.


	7. Loss Ed

Loss and Edward were close friends, the good thing about loss is that it was often accompanied by gain.

He had lost a father, but through that loss gained a closer mother.

He had lost a mother, but through that gained a closer brother.

He had lost his limbs, but gained stronger ones.

He had lost his brother, but gained a closer bond to him.

Through loss, one gains strength to face the world. With that strength, one may better him/herself and reach his/her goals. That is why Edward and loss were close friends. Edward hoped that through extensive loss, he would gain achievement.


	8. Music Elricest

Edward's voice had always been like music to Alphonse. Ed's voice was an ever changing melody. Sometimes, Ed's voice was soft and gentle like a warm ballad. Other times, Ed's voice could be loud and harsh like heavy metal. The one thing that always remained constant about Ed's voice was that it was always there with Al. No matter what.

Things are different now. It is as if all the music in life has been silenced for Al. That is the reason why Al is now dedicating his life to find the music that was unfairly taken from him.


	9. Pain Al

Sometimes the worst pain and hurt were beyond the limits of physical discomfort.

Alphonse knew the true meaning of pain. Some may disagree, arguing that a thing with no skin or blood could feel pain, but Al knew.

Al knew the pain of not feeling.

Al knew the pain of seeing fear in people's eyes for no reason at all.

Al knew the pain of being unable to comfort those he loved in fear of causing more harm than good.

Al knew the pain of having to pretend to be flesh and blood, just to keep people from giving him those timid, fearful looks.


	10. Seasons2 drabbles Ed, Al, Winry, Trisha...

As children, Ed and Al adored the rare occurance of snow. They rushed outside to play in the fluffy white, only to be hailed inside by their mother minutes later to make sure they were bundled up (and usually they weren't.) After putting on their coats, boots, and mittens, they spent hours building snowmen and throwing snowballs at eachother and Winry when she joined in. By the time the boys made it back inside, they were always wet and shivering. Their mother always had blankets and a fire ready while she made the boys hot cocoa to keep them warm.

Edward knew that winter would be his least favorite season on the first morning that he woke up after rolling against his automail leg that had absorbed the bitter chill of outside. Within moments, Ed's scream was heard throughout the entire Rockbell residence and it was followed up by the loud crash of the boy tumbling off the bed into a heap of flesh, blankets, and ice cold automail. Pinako, Winry, and Al all arrived seconds later to see what caused all the commotion. What they saw looked like the combination of a mummy and a caterpiller in a cocoon.


	11. Wish Elricest

Al liked to watch Edward when he experienced emotions, even the smallest ones. He liked to see when Edward was surprised or embarrassed and flushed, shifting his gaze about. He liked to see when his brother became enraged over the fact that he was short; no, vertically challenged. Alphonse liked Edward's smile best.

Al didn't like to see when Edward was sad though. He especially didn't like that empty, pasted on smile he wore to make others feel better. When Edward would smile like that, his eyes were still sad and distant. Alphonse wished that Edward's smile could be real.


End file.
